Kim Kyu Ri (1979)
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Kyu Ri *'Nombre:' 김규리 / Kim Kyu Ri (Kim Gyu Ri) *'Anteriormente conocida como:' 김민선 / Kim Min Sun *'Apodos:' Bambi, princesa fresa, tongki, Godzilla *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia:' Tres hermanas mayores y un hermano menor *'Agencia:' C&CO ENS Sobre Kim Kyu Ri Kim Kyu Ri se conocía anteriormente como Kim Min Sun, su nombre legal hasta el 2009, cuando ella lo cambió oficialmente por Kyu Ri, el nombre que usan los miembros de su familia. El drama de la MBC del 2010 I'll Teach You Love es su primer proyecto bajo su nuevo nombre. Dramas *Designated Survivor: 60 Days (tvN, 2019) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016) *The King's Face (KBS,2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Hurry and Tell Me (KBS2, 2010) *I'll Teach You Love (MBC, 2010) *Young Jae Golden Days (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS, 2005) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *Fairy and Swindler (SBS, 2003) *I Love Hyun Jung (MBC, 2002) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Like Father Unlike Son (KBS, 2001) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) *School (KBS, 1999) Temas para Dramas *''My Love is You'' tema para About Time (2018) Películas *Revivre (2015) *Five Senses of Love (2015) *Another Promise (2014) * I Love You, Jin-yeong! (2013) * Doomsday Book (2012) *Enemy and Me (2011) *Poongsan (2011) *Shotgun Love (2011) *Ha Ha Ha (2010) *Looking for my Wife (2010) *Runaway From Home (2009) *The Weird Missing Case of Mr. J (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Antique Bakery (2008) *Portrait of a Beauty (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *For Eternal Hearts (2007) *Low Life (2004) *Raging Years (2004) *My Beautiful Days (2002) *A.F.R.I.K.A. (2002) *Bloody Beach (2000) *Memento Mori (1999) Programas de TV *Law of the jungle in the Solomon (SBS, 2014) *Dancing with the Stars 3 (MBC, 2013) *Dancing with the Stars 2 (MBC, 2012) *Dancing with the Stars 1 (MBC, 2011) *Music Bank (KBS2,2001-2002) junto a Lee Hwi Jae *The Music Trend (SBS, 1998) junto a Lee Dong Gun Vídeos Musicales *Lee Jung Bong - Love Shah Ralralra (2013) *Hwan Hee - I'll Hurt More (2010) *Yurisangja, Bae Seul Gi - Farewell Trip (2006) Reconocimientos *'2001 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz Revelación (Like Father Unlike Son) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongduk *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, escuchar música, deportes, piano *'Especialidad: '''Canto (rap), la danza, la expresión facial *'Debut: '''1999 *En mayo del 2008 ella estaba en el centro de la controversia relacionada con los comentarios que hizo en su página web, donde escribió "en lugar de potasio beber cianuro que comer carne de EE.UU. y huesos contaminados con el virus de la encefalopatía espongiforme bovina". *En agosto,un representante de A-Meat U.S.A presentó una demanda de 300 millones de wones (250.000 dólares) como una indemnización ante un tribunal de Seúl contra la actriz por supuestamente haber engañado al público en un boicot de sus productos y las perjudiciales ventas. Enlaces *Perfil (Agencia) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Hancinema *Instagram Galería Kim Kyu Ri (1979).jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)2.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)3.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)4.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)5.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)6.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)7.jpg Kim Kyu Ri (1979)8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante